The War: VIETNAM
This story is a Military/War story about U.S. Marines in Vietnam during 1967 and 1968, also during the Battle of Hue City. The times in the story (ex.1200 hours) is when the main event or action begins. This story is also a prequel to The War: Operation Phantom Fury. Please comment and enjoy! :) Part one Chapter one - Arriving in 'Nam 0800 Hours (8:00 AM) September 22, 1967 Hue City, South Vietnam I was little bit nervous getting ready to arrive in Vietnam. I had completed boot camp (basic training) at Parris Island only two months ago and now I was getting deployed to 'Nam so soon. I had been assigned a squad leader and to 2nd Battalion 2nd Marines. My original unit transferred to Germany earlier but I got severe stomach virus and I got transferred to 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines in California, who were getting deployed to Vietnam in a month. I then went to Machine Gun school school and promoted to Sergeant during the month before 'Nam. Anyways, we were on a plane from Alaska. We first left from Camp Pendleton and then it refueled in Alaska. There were a lot of GIs and Marines on the plane. Some guy came over to me and sat with me. "Yo Perrier, what you think about them congs?" the guy said. His name tag read Everson. "I don't know Everson, just trying to kill us." I replied. "Well I'm gonna take a shit, so lata'." he replied. "What you think about that guy?" a sweet faced girl who looked very pretty and was in the seat in front of me. She was caucasian and had the most prettiest eyes. "Probably just a clown" I said. She smiled and then introduced her self and we shook hands. "Lisa Charlesworth, Army medics battalion." she said. "Glad to meet ya. Robinson Perrier, 2nd Battalion, 5th Marines. You could just call me Rob or Robby." "Okay Rob." she laughed. "Whats your story?" "I joined the Marine Corps because I didn't have the money to go to college. So I completed training at Parris Island and I got assigned as a Squad Leader. I was suppose to go to Germany with my original unit, but I got sick really bad and got assigned to 2nd Battalion 5th Marines in California, who were getting deployed to 'Nam in a month. So during that month, I took Machine Gun training and promoted to Sergeant. And now here I am, ready to get to 'Nam." I said. "Thats cool. I joined the Army for a way to become a doctor. I always wanted to become a doctor since I was a kid. I joined medical school here and got assigned to a Medical battalion who is getting deployed to Chu Lai. Might be an interesting experience." she finished. We continued to talk and got hot food, and some guys told me to kiss her. It didn't seem right considering the fact I had just meant her. We then finally arrived at Hue CIty at 0800. It had a lot of buildings and roads was a different experience rather than the usual jungles and forests of Vietnam. "WIsh ya luck." Lisa said. "Hey thanks Lisa" I said. We said our goodbyes and she went to a group of medics. Hundreds of GIs and Marines where there. All of the Marines including me went to our Company Commander, Captain Howard, who had a clipboard in his hand. Me and a few other guys were standing beside the our Commander, looking tough and authorative. "Okay listen up you faggots! You can't even line up straight!" he said trying to be encouraging and then he continued. "Heres the deal. You'll be doing daily patrols around Da Nang and you'll be at the air base Phu Bai in Hue. Your platoon commander is Lieutenant Riggs, and your platoon sergeant is Staff Sergeant Morrison. Listen to these two Marines and your squad leaders, and you'll survive. I can't withstand dumbasses within this platoon. Riggs and Morrison will take it from here. Is that clear?" "Yes sir!" we said. "I can't hear you marines!" he said. "YES SIR!". "Alright then." He smiled and then left. Then Lieutenant Riggs began talking. The guy looked tired as hell and I could see the experience in his eyes. I thought he had to be in at least his late 30s and I thought he coulda' served in Korea. "I'm Lieutenant Riggs and I'm your platoon commander obviously. Staff Sergeant Riggs well help me take care of you Marines and tell me about your performance. Anyways, right now I'll be listing your squad leaders. So here we go: #Sergeant Robinson Perrier #Sergeant Ricky Brunsman #Sergeant Steve Tyree #Sergeant Mike Brewer "Captain Howard has assigned bunks for all of you. He told me to when I finish my statement, tell you Marines. I ain't got nothing else to say except stay alive and don't be a fucking a retard. So go to your bunks ASAP." We went and I was assigned the same bunk with Everson. The dude was brown skinned and had a messy afro. He was wearing sunglasses when he came in. "So you squad leader huh?" "Yeah Everson. I don't want you guys to get my ass killed." I replied. "Yo Sergeant, you got to call meh Larry MAN!" he replied. "Okay, Larry.''" I replied. We laughed and I knew we were gonna be good friends. Then 4 other guys came in. 3 caucasians, and 1 black guy. Before I got deployed, I had been told I needed to know the roles of the Marines in my squad. So I got up with a clipboard and introduced my self and then asked for the roles. "Hello guys. I am Sergeant Robinson Perrier but ya can call me Rob or Robby. As you can be I'm black and I fap..." Once I said that, everyone starting cracking up and I was giggling like a fucking child. Then I continued. "But seriously, were here to kick some Charlie ass!" I said. Everyone else: "OORAH!" "Now everyone, I wanna know ya roles and where ya from. Nothing hard and make it brief." I said. "Yes Sergeant!" I looked at the clipboard and their were 5 names.' "Lucas!" "Lance Corporal Matt Lucas, Grenadier from San Francisco, California!" "Everson!" "Corporal Larold Everson, Rifleman from Seattle, Washington. You already know mah name man, no need to say it again!" "Shut up nigger!" some caucasian dude from the back yelled and Everson went over and took out a pocket knife and put to his throat. "You call me a nigger ever again and I'll get one of them Congs to get yo ass!" Evers said. I quickly ended the confrontation. "Ay ay ay, calm down and watch your mouth---" I read the caucasian dude's name tag. It read Walowski. ---Walowski"."You call anyone here a nigger again, I'll report your ass to Captain Howard. Is that understood?" I said. "Yes Sergeant." Walowski said. I knew there was racial tension in the U.S., especially in the south of the States but I didn't think I'd see it in the Corps. In Brooklyn, where I was, there were barely no racist people, just crime. Anyways I read the other three: "Benson!" "Lance Corporal Franklin Benson, Rifleman from Reno, Nevada." "Alright people, were going to get breakfest in 10 minutes and so we could hang out. By the way, I am gonna be your Machine Gunner. You feed me the ammo, I feed you the victory. So thats all there is to it." I finished and we talked for ten minutes about where we were from and we voted on who would be the first person to have sex with the a Vietnamese women. Larry won because Benson came up with this retarded ass thing called The bigger hair, the bigger your sex organ. Walowski called him a faggot for saying that and a fight almost started again. It seemed Walowski had a big mouth considering the fact he was like 5'8. I gave him one more chance and I said I would definetly report him if he did again. We then had breakfest after that. Category:FanFiction